Bens Ninja Harem
by Mil the fic writer
Summary: When Ben gets sucked into a world of ninjas, he's tasked with keeping the future of Naruko Uzumaki from being one of death. But when he somehow gets with her, he gets the other kunoichi of Konoha. What will he do with a bunch of female ninjas? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me. Sorry but had some things and totally forgot to update my stories. So as saying sorry, here is a Ben 10/ Naruto Harem crossover. Most of the characters will be gender swapped but it'll be the same.

I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto.

 **Ben's Ninja Harem**

 **Chapter 1: A World of Ninjas**

Location: Bellwood, Ben Prime universe

Ben was feeling bored as usual. But he was also feeling sad on the inside. He found out his girlfriend, Julie, was moving to Japan because her dad got a great job there. At first, the first weeks, they tried to make use of a long distance relationship but it was too much so they decided to see other people. Ben took hard but knew it was for the best, though they continue as friends.

Ben still continues to be a hero that the people know him as, though he was still bored and sad. Ben and his partner, Rook Blonko, were at a Mr Smoothy stand enjoying the weekend off from the intergalactic peacekeepers, the Plumbers. Ben still had a weird feeling something was gonna happen.

"Ben," Rook said to his partner in crime, "is something the matter?"

"Maybe. I just got a weird something's gonna happen." Ben said

"You're just paranoid." Rook said as his monitor beeped. "Looks like I'm getting called to work."

"Great. Let's go!" Ben said enthusiastically but Rook held his hand out.

"Sorry, Ben. They're just calling me." Rook told Ben.

"What?! Come on!" Ben said angrily but knew his partner was just a call.

"This is Rook Blonko calling in. What is happening?" Room asked.

"There's a diplomatic meeting on Revonnah. We need you to go there and resolve it." Max Tennyson, Ben's grandpa, told Rook.

"What about me, Grandpa?" Ben asked the communicator.

"Sorry, Ben. This is something only Rook can do for us right now." Max told Ben.

Ben sighed as he knew his grandpa was right. Ben said goodbye to his partner as he continued to drink his cherry-limeade smoothie. Just as he did that, he saw a portal open up.

"Well, this is weird." He said as he walked to the portal. He thought Paradox might have done this, but the professor wasn't here.

"Maybe I shouldn't be this close. But it might lead to somewhere." And so he got too close and weird electrical tentacles grabbed him by his limbs. He was surprised and now trying to get free.

"This was a bad idea…" he screamed as he went through the portal.

?

Ben groaned as he awoke from being unconscious. He felt something soft under him and felt grass.

"Well, at least I landed somewhere soft." Ben got and saw a river going by. Going through dimensional portals can bring someone to be needing water. Ben scooped some in his hands and drank.

"Now I just got figure out where I am."

"The question is a really good one for this situation." A voice from behind said. Ben turned around and saw someone he needed right now: Professor Paradox.

"Paradox. Please say you have a good reason I'm here." Ben asked the 1950 dress doctor.

"Yes I do. This world is in danger." He said simply.

"Ok. And what's this world now?" Ben asked his time walker comrade.

"Tell me, Benjamin. Do you know what ninjas are?" He asked.

"Who doesn't?" Ben said.

"Well, this world is inhabited by the very warriors you like to watch in movies and television. But it's different here." He said.

"How?" Ben needed to know.

"Well, it's like this. This world has many major villages of shinobi. Many years ago, demons known as tailed beasts ravaged this land."

Ben was hearing in detail of this history.

"They were behemoths of monsters based on chakra, the lifeforce of this world. And one of these beasts, the Nine-Tailed Fox, destroyed a village but was defeated by the Fourth Hokage."

"Hokage?" This world was new to Ben.

"Think of president and that's it's." He simplified.

"Oh." Ben answered.

"Yes. Anyway, for the nine-tails to be stopped, he sealed it in a child but in the process giving his life to do it. His friend from his younger days was the original container but she was killed along with him." He said solemnly.

"Oh no." Ben said.

"Yes. And the regretful part was he sealed it in his only daughter."

"WHAT! Why the hell would he do that?!" Ben shouted.

"He found that because of him being the strongest shinobi and the hokage, with his wife being a part of her family's clan, the child had strong chakra levels to contain. But he asked his sensei and the third Hokage to look after the child."

"He has no right! That's just mess up!" Ben told his friend time-walker friend.

"He had no choice. But the good news is that she is now a full fledge kunoichi or female ninja." He said calmly.

"Ok. What has this got to do with me?" Ben asked.

"The bad news… is the girl's future. She will live as the holder of the beast but will live and die alone. That's where you come in. If you can change her future, than you can stop the madness of this world." Paradox finished his explanation.

"Wait. What?" Ben asked but was shot down by the time walker.

"Hurry you need to get to the village immediately. But before that, i have a surprise." He smiled at Ben as he held out his mechanical arm.

"What surprise?" Ben said.

"Do you remember that Slimebiote on your omnitrix a while back?" Asked Paradox.

"Skurd? I'm almost forgot about him." Ben answered his friends question.

"Well, that seems a little rude, don't you think my boy?" A familiar voice rang from the closed glove.

"No way. Is that..?" Ben asked as he couldn't believe who it was.

"Benjamin, I'd like you to see and remember your old omnitrix partner." He said as he opened his hand to reveal a certain slimebiote.

"It is I, Skurd the Slimebiote, at your service again my dear boy." Skurd said as he was revealed to Ben.

"Skurd! But how?" Ben asked.

"I went to the Contemelia about your mission and Skurd wanted to help you again. So they let him go to help you in this world." Paradox explained.

Skurd then jumped from his glove to the omnitrix, where the symbol was on his forehead again.

"Ah, it feels good to be back." Skurd exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Ok, then let's get to it." Ben said as he was ready for this world.

"Right you are, Ben. But first, can you change into Cannonbolt first?" Paradox asked him.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Ben said as he activated the watch to pick the icon, then the cord opened and in a flash of green, transformed into Cannonbolt.

(A/N: from Ultimate Alien, not Omniverse.) he then looked at the professor.

"Ok, what now?" He asked in his deep voice, then felt the ground not under him. He looked down and saw the clues and the village. Then in the world of Looney Tunes, he screamed as he fell down.

"Whyyyyyy?" He asked as he fell.

"Sorry, this is the fastest way!" He helped to him. "Don't forget to roll into your ball form!" And with that paradox was gone.

Cannonbolt then went into his ball and was falling down fast.

"Why do these things happens to me?!" He screamed as he fell faster.

"I could be asking the same thing!" Skurd yelled along with him.

If only they knew what was below them.

*Below, in Konoha*

They village of Konoha was getting ready for its annual festival. It was the anniversary of the defeat of the Nine-Tails and the death of the Fourth Hokage.

Going about their lives, a blonde haired blue eyed girl was getting chase by a mob of ignorant people. She had a black and orange jumpsuit that didn't helped much to her medium sized chest, big bubble backside and long and strong legs.

Today was her birthday and as usual the ANBU guard tried to help her.

"Naruko, please come back. We can protect you." A guard with a bear mask said.

"No! You'll hurt me like those idiots after me too!" Naruko said as she was still running.

"Dog! Tiger! Try and stop those villagers now!" The bear mask guard told two other guards with tiger and dog masks.

As she was running, she tripped and fell to the ground, despite being a full fledge kunoichi of Konoha.

"There she is!" A voice said as Naruko looked and saw her friends, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, Hana and Kiba Inuzuka and Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke was nowhere to be found.

The shinobi and village friends of her stand to guard her.

"Get out of our way! That is the demon you're protecting!" The mob leader yelled to the others.

"She's our friend! We won't let you hurt her!" Ino yelled back.

"Fine! Well just break you apart and get it ourselves!" He said as the mob went in closer as the academy graduates went to a fighting stance.

But as they were ready to fight, they heard someone yelled from the sky.

"Look out below!" The voice as everyone saw what looked like a meteor fall down to the street.

"Naruko, get out of here!" Choji said to her.

"What?" She asked but it was too late as the meteor crashed down, creating a huge dust cloud that can be seen from miles.

*Hokage's Office*

The homage was doing some paperwork when he heard a crash and went to his windows to see.

"What in the world?" He asks himself. He then ordered two ANBU guards to see what happened.

"Minato. Please forgive me." He said to his surrogate granddaughters father as he let out a few tears.

*Back with everyone*

Naruko came out from her hiding place to see what hit the ground. She went in closer knowing the mob might be there. What she saw weirded her a bit.

The meteor was a huge yellow ball! She heard it groaned and started talking.

"Skurd, are you alright?" A deep voice said as another voice answered.

"Yes, I'm quite alright. But on a side note: let's never do that again." The second said.

"Yeah, you're right." The deep voice said as the started to unroll itself. Everyone was surprised by what they saw.

The ball transformed into a stubby human-like being. It had yellow broad shoulders, with the same armor on its back, hands, and legs. It's palms were flat and its legs were small and stubby. It had no head and it's eyes and mouth were on its body. It also had a black line going down its mouth and between its green eyes that had the same color lines around its eyes. It bore a strange hourglass symbol on its stomach with a green squid creature on it with the same symbol.

The creature than said, "Oh, my back hurts like getting punched by a Tetramand."

"Oh, you're fine. This armor can protect you." The squid creature said.

"Yeah, but…" the armored creature stopped as he was getting looks from the people he's seeing.

"Uh oh." He said cautiously. "Uh, hi everybody. Names Cannonbolt. Sorry for "dropping in" on ya. Haha." Cannonbolt tried to make a bad joke, but got one laugh from a blonde haired blue eyed girl.

"Hahaha! "Dropping in" now that's funny." She continued to laugh.

"Heh. Thanks." Cannonbolt thanked her but now got looks from the mob behind him.

"Ben, my dear boy. I think we need to leave." The green booger said.

"Yeah. We could do that. Or…" He turned the symbol to something that looked like a dinosaur. "He could do this!" He exclaimed as he hit the symbol and in a flash of green, turned into a 12 foot tall dinosaur!

It had a brown hide with a tan underbelly. It has a tail and big hands and feet with no claws. It's head was elongated and it had green eyes. The symbol was displayed on his chest.

" **Humungousaur**!" Humungousaur yelled as he looked down at the mob. "You guys just made a humongous mistake."

And with that, the mob tried to hurt the creature but couldn't penetrate the hide.

"Skurd, old friend, what can you give me right now?" He asked the Slimebiote.

"How about a little taydenite, dear friend?" Skurd asked as he spread across Humungousaur's left hand, giving it a cyan colored crystal fist.

"Thanks." He said as he reeled back his fist and punched the ground under the mob. It shook them and made them lose their balance.

"Take that, you ruffians." Skurd told them as he shook his tentacle at them. Humungousaur turned back to Naruko and, being as careful as he can be, helped her up.

"T-Thank you, ." Naruko said nervously.

"Thanks, but this is not who I am." He said to her

"Then who are you?" Naruko asked as he was about to say who he was the mob got back up.

"How about after we get away fro the mob? Time for the need for speed." Humungousaur joker as he slapped the symbol and again in another green flash turned into another weird creature.

It was a velociraptor-like being with a pointed tail and balls on its feet. It had a white underbelly and blue stripes on its tail. It also had a pointed black helmet and its face was blue with green eyes with black lines around the eyes and had a black-line mouth with a x-shaped visor that was blue. The symbol was on its chest with the green slime creature on it.

" **XLR8**!" It said in a deep voice. "Time to go!" He said as he picked up Naruko and closed his visor, than in a flash of dust, ran through the mob.

"Whoa! Look at him go!" Choji said.

"Yeah, but he grabbed Naruko!" Ino said.

"I thinks he protecting her!" Sakura thought.

"Then let's keep the this mob from getting to them!" Shikamaru said as they went to face the mob.

*with XLR8 and Naruko*

XLR8 was carrying Naruko at full speed through the village, but had some trouble figuring out the roads.

"Sorry! Coming through!" He said as he went past people on the street.

"Wait!" Naruko said to him. "We need to get to the Hokage Tower!" He told him.

"Where is it?" He asked as she pointed to a building by a monument that looked like Mt. Rushmore but with different peoples heads on it.

"It's there, the Hokage monument!" She said.

"Hey! That looks like Mt. Rushmore!" XLR8 exclaimed.

"Yes! But without the presidents heads on it!" Skurd said as he was waving his tentacles up.

"What?" Naruko asked but saw what was ahead. "Look out!" She yelled as he came to a halt.

"What? What happened?" XLR8 asked as he saw what was in front: an army of mask ninjas and an old man wearing a white ceremonial robe, a red shirt and a white and red hat.

"Gramps!" Naruko yelled as she went and hugged the old man.

"Naruko! By kami you're safe!" He then looked at the velociraptor creature.

"Surround the creature now!" The head ANBU said as dozens of ninja surround XLR8.

"Wait!" The old man said. "He saved Naruko. We must take him from the populace." He finished as the ninjas dispersed.

"So? I'm guessing you're the head honcho of this place?" XLR8 asked.

"The what?" He asked.

"He means are you the Hokage of this village, right my dear boy?" Skurd asked his partner in crime.

"Yeah, that's right." He finished as the old man looked at him and smiled.

"Yes. I am Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of Konoha. And you are?" He asked Ben.

"XLR8's the name. And speed is my game." He gloated of his skills.

"And I am Skurd the Slimebiote." Skurd introduces himself.

"Well why don't you follow me and we'll discuss what to do." Hiruzen said as he walked to the tower and XLR8 followed.

*inside the tower*

Hiruzen, Naruko, and XLR8 were walking in the office. The Hokage sat down and looked at the being infront of him.

"Now that we're out if the streets, can you change into your true form?" He asked as XLR8's eyes widen.

"Um...ok." He said as he slapped the symbol and in a flash of green, turned into a human boy! They didn't expect this.

The boy was around Naruko's age with messy brown hair, emerald green eyes and had some handsome features that made her blush. He was wearing a black shirt with green lines on the sleeve and a green line going down the middle withthe number 10 in the center, brown pants with many pockets and green and white shoes. He had a green and white wristwatch with the same symbol and Skurd was on it.

"My name is Ben. Ben Tennyson and this is Skurd." Ben introduced himself and Skurd.

"At your service." Skurd bowed.

Hiruzen blinked as this young man addressed his name and never heard of such a name, but was happy to know he was a kind-hearted young man. Naruko, meanwhile, was staring at him with a blush on her whispered face. She thought he was super handsome and couldn't think of something to say.

"Ahem." Hiruzen cleared to get rid of the silence. "So, Ben Tennyson, where are you from?"

"Well, that's a little complicated. Do you want a full explanation or short version of myself and what I do?" Ben asked the old Hokage.

"How about the long version?" Asked Hiruzen which surprised Ben.

"Ok. Where to begin?" Ben asked himself. "Well, I am not from around here."

"Yes, I see by how you dress and how you talk." Hiruzen said.

"What I mean is, me and him," He pointed to Skurd, "are from another universe."

"Really?" Naruko asked excitedly, to which Ben nodded.

"Yeah, and in my universe, it's more advanced in technology and with having alien species living on my earth. I'm my universe's greatest hero."

"Hmm. You're your worlds hero." Hiruzen asked skeptically.

"Yeah, and I've been a hero since I was ten." Ben said, shocking both Naruko and the Hokage.

"How?"

"By using this. It's called the Omnitrix." He showed his watch and Skurd was hanging about.

"That little watch? Impossible." He said simply.

"Well, not this one. This is an updated version of the prototype I used when I was ten. It has the DNA of about a million alien species." Ben explained, smiling at the twos facial shock expressions. Then Naruko was excited with this boy.

"So, mind showing us some of these aliens? Pwetty pwease?" Naruko asked cutely with puppy dog eyes, something Ben couldn't turn away from.

"Um...sure. Just let me find one. It's hard to choose." He said as he went scrolling through the list. Then he found the perfect one. And with what he picked, a strange hourglass core popped and he slammed the core back, and in a flash of green, turned into a different creature.

It was a tall red four-armed creature. It had markings on its face to give the appearance of a circus muscle man, it wore gloves on its four hands, and wore a green and black muscle shirt and black pants that were connected by its two toed feet. It had a belt with the Omnitrix and Skurd on it.

The two gazed up at its presence.

" **Four Arms!** " The creature yelled. "Aw, man. I was going for Diamondhead." It said in a deep voice.

"Wow! This is awesome!" Naruko said then ran up to him and was asking him a bunch of questions. "So, are you really in this form? Can you live up anything heavy? Oh, wait. Can you punch hard?" She was gonna ask more but Hiruzen had one question for him.

"So, what is this form called?" He asked Four-Arms.

"This alien is a Tetramand." Four-Arms explained. "Tetramands are one of the strongest aliens in my universe. I call this guy Four-Arms."

"Interesting. What else can you change into?" The Third Hokage asked Ben.

"Watch and see." He simply said as he slapped the Omnitrix and in another flash of light turned into a new creature.

The new creature appeared to be a dog-ape alien. It had orange fur, no eyes, gills, large arms with large hands and claws and strong legs. It has a green and white collar with the Omnitrix and Skurd on it.

" **RAWWWR**!" It roared as it was done transforming. The dog creature was sniffing around and now sat on the spot he sniffed. He tongue was hanging out.

"What is this form?" Hiruzen asked as he studied the creature's behavior like that of a dog.

"I'll speak." Slurs called out. "This creature is known as a Vulpimancer. But to him this form is called Wildmutt. They are known for their great sense and hearing, with it the nature of a dog. He can't speak in this form."

"Why not?" Naruko curiously asked.

"The Vulpimancer's language is so garbled up, the omnitrix can't translate what they are saying." Skurd explained.

"Hmm. Interesting." Hiruzen said to himself.

"But, the omnitrix has a special function that can help him talk." Skurd said, grabbing the two's attention.

"Really?! Cool! Let's see it!" Naruko said happily.

"Ben?" Skurd asked the transformed hero, getting a growl as an answer and, with surprise, Wildmutt slapped the Omnitrix again, this time getting four prongs from the device as green light revolves around Wildmutt, Channing into something else.

When the light was gone, what they surprised them. It was Wildmutt, but with maroon-red fur, four large interlacing spikes going down its back, a tail with a horn on it, and the collar expanding around his neck with the evolved Omnitrix and Skurd on it.

" **Ultimate Wildmutt!** " Ultimate Wildmutt roared as he talked in a deep voice. "Now you can hear what I say in this form."

"How? How can you speak?" Hiruzen asked unknowingly.

"This is a special function known as the Evolution function. Whenever I slap the omnitrix, I can evolve my aliens to their ultimate form. Think of it as having more power than ever." Ultimate Wildmutt explained. Hiruzen looked at this as a good advantage. With having more power, these "ultimate" forms can be a good asset to help him.

Naruko just stared at him with amazement. Then let out a high pitch squeal and hugged the last he dog creature.

"Are you ticklish?" Naruko asked as U. Wildmutt was not liking where this was heading. Then out of nowhere, she scratched the Vulpimancers stomach.

"Who's a good doggy? Who's a good doggy?" She asked the now happy Vulpimancer as his leg was now scratching his side. He let out a low growl and was now getting too comfortable.

"S-stop s-scrat-thing m-me, p-please." U. Wildmutt asked her. She did stop and let him stand up.

"Why do girls do that to the poor creatures?" Skurd asked.

"Beats me." U. Wildmutt said.

"How about one more?" Naruko pleaded.

"Ok." U. Wildmutt said as he slapped the the omnitrix again and in one last blinding strand of light, turned into a new creature.

It was a child size creature. It was black and green, and it had fins on its head. It wore a jumpsuit with black parts on it. It had gems on its arms and belt. The omnitrix rested on its forehead with Skurd on top of it.

" **Ditto!** " it said as it looked at itself. "Was going for for EchoEcho, but this works too."

"Why do you look like a child?" The Third Hokage asked.

"Huh? Oh. Well, i don't know really. Ditto's species are small to hide from predators and such. Plus, back on my world, from what I got, many fangirls think Ditto is one of my cutest aliens." Ditto explained as he turned his head said under his breath," aside from Pesky Dust."

"Oh, yes. Your Nemuina transformation. How hilarious." Skurd laughed to himself andDitto glared at the slimebiote.

Hiruzen thought and seeing that Naruko was gleaming with excitement,a horrible thought came to mind.

"Ben," he said to the alien, " what exactly can this do?" Hiruzen asked nervously.

"Oh. Ditto can make clones." He explained as he cloned himself and two Dittos stood there. "Tada!"

"So what's better than one?' Ditto prime said.

"How 'bout two." Ditto 2 finished.

"Ben, I think it's time for you to run." Hiruzen told Ben.

"Why?" Both asked as they turned and saw NAruko with a toothy smile and looking at them like all his fangirls did when they saw him as Ditto or Pesky Dust. "Oh." they gulped as she let out a high-pitched squeal.

Hiruzen saw this and stopped her, for as long he could. "Run! I can't hold her for much longer!" he yelled as he was struggling.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they both yelled as they ran like bats out of hell. But that didn't go long as he lost his grip and she ran after them.

"May Kami have mercy on you, Ben." He said he sat back down, not knowing what's gonna happen to this world.

Hey guys, sorry if this is alittle long, but this s my newest fic. As always leave good reviews and such

This is mil the fic writer, new name, out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I've read your great reviews, so to clarify, I'll tell what's what: okay, Sasuke and Ben will be rivals, they'll fight and ultimately Sasuke will try and copy his moves. That's what gonna happen. So here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. So just to put out, of characters are in here, so yeah.**

 **I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

 **Ben's Ninja Harem**

 **Chapter 2: The New Hero of Konoha**

*Plumber Headquarters, Mt. Rushmore*

At Plumber HQ, Max Tennyson, magister of the plumbers, was trying every star system to find his son.

"Where is he?" He asked himself. With him was Gwen, his college cousin and Kevin Levin, alongside Rook, who was not sure what to do.

"Magister Tennyson, why did you not let Ben come along with me?" Rook asked.

"It's my own thinking for not getting him trouble. Now he's somewhere and we can't locate him." Max explained.

"I just hope he's ok." Gwen asked hopefully as Kevin wrapped an arm around her, all of them not knowing where he is.

*Where Ben was*

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Came a scream as the two Dittos were running at full speed across the village, with a cute obsessed Naruko after them, and with everyone baffled by this.

"Why does Dittos species have short legs?! And be so damn cute?!" Ditto 1 asked as he was getting tired.

"I dunno! Wait look!" Ditto 2 pointed to a building with some kanji. They began to read it.

"Konoha Ninja academy? Wait! Let's go in there." Ditto two told Ditto one.

"Ok." They ran to the school, not knowing what's gonna happen.

Homages office, one minute later

Hiruzen was trying to see where Ben went to. He was worried that Naruko would squeezed the living out of him, so he needed some ninjas to find him. Without him knowing, three people entered the office.

"Hey, lord Hokage." A male voice said. He turned around and was relieved of who was in the room. A man and woman with a child in the woman's arms. The man had white hair that spiked to the left, one dark eye because his mask and headband covered his left. He wore a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a blue undershirt. He wore fingerless gloves and had on sandals. This was Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Cat Ninja and one of the powerful shinobi in Konoha.

The woman was tall with black hair. She wore a dress that had a serpent design from the top to the bottom. Her hair had two ponytails on the left and right side. Her chest and bottom were slightly big, but to give a build of a mother. She wore black eyeshadow and red lipstick. The woman was Anko Mitarashi-Hatake, the snake kunoichi of Konoha. The child looked like Anko with Kakashi's white hair and eyes, but her face resembled a young Anko. She wore a white kimono with pink accents over the straps. This was Miyasha Mitarashi-Hatake, daughter of Kakashi and Anko. She was trying to get out of her mother's grip.

"Kakashi. I see family life is very accustomed for you." Hiruzen smiled at this. He never thought Kakashi would find love again.

"Yeah, It has." He looked at his wife and daughter. Then he turned his gaze to the Hokage. "Hey, lord. Did by any chance did you see two weird creatures being followed by Naruko?"

He sighed. "Yes, I did. Those creature are actually one. His name is Ben." He told the family.

"Ben? Interesting name." Anko said as miyasha got out of her grip.

"Hi, uncle Hokage!" She said to the old man. He picked her up and sat her on his desk.

"Hello, Miyasha. How are you?" He asked the 5 year old.

"So, are ya gonna tell us or..?" Kakashi didn't want to wait. So for the last few minutes, Hiruzen explained who Ben was and how he got here.

"Now, that you know, can you please rescue him?" Hiruzen asked the family.

"Save him? From who?" Kakashi asked. Hiruzen explained Ben's powers and such, and that he turned into one of his cute aliens. "Ohh. Naruko's gonna kill him."

"That's why I need you two and the other senseis to find him. He might have ran to the school." Hiruzen explained.

"How will we know if he's there?" Anko asked.

"He might be in one of his forms. Just say that I sent you." And with them nodding, they **Shunshin** out of there to the school. Hiruzen hopes to save Ben.

Where Ben is at

The two dittos managed to get to the entrance, but needed a way in.

"Why don't we go as one of our transparent aliens? Hmm?" Ditto two said.

"Great idea! I had the same idea!" Ditto one said as they stood shoulder to shoulder and said "Great minds think alike!" And Ditto two was sucked back to Ditto one.

"Now, which alien?" Ditto asked himself.

"How about this?" Skurd said, being entirely silent with what went down. He turned the dial and slapped the symbol and in a green flash changed again.

He was now a mothman like being. His body was blue and black and he had huge wings. His mouth didn't move and he had green eyes. He was skinny, but still looked like he can fight. The Omnitrix was on his chest, with Skurd on it.

The moth creature looks at himself and smiles. " **Big Chill**? Alright!" He said eerily. The wings folded around him and they gave him a phantom look. Time to hide." And with that, he turn intangible and went inside the building, not knowing he was supposed to be there.

Inside

Big Chill managed to get inside the building and was now walking the halls, being intangible can do that. Without knowing he saw three people that just appeared out of smoke.

'Whoa. I gotta learn how to do that.' Big Chill as the three were eyeing around.

"Mister Ben? Are you here?" The five year old asked, shocking Ben since only the Hokage knew about.

"If you're here, the Hokage told us your origin. We're here to see if you're alright." The white haired man said.

He didn't say anything, but hearing Hiruzen sent them, he appeared before them, making them take a step back.

"Hiruzen sent you guys to find me?" He asked, now with his wings around his body.

"Yeah. We got here before Naruko. Let's get back." Kakashi said.

"Ok." And with that, the beeping sound of the time out function started and Big Chill turned back into Ben. The three were surprised, but Anko thought about Naruko taking a liking to him.

"I can see why she would go for you. You're pretty cute." Anko said, making Ben blush a bit.

"Anko." Kakashi looked at his wife, while Miyasha was giggling at Ben's reaction.

"What? I'm stating the obvious." Anko said, earning at head shake from Kakashi. Then he felt something through his spine.

"It's Naruko." He said as they needed to find Ben a place. Miyasha saw a room with two doors and thought it might be a good hiding place.

"Why not in there?" She pointed to the doors. The three saw and kakashi was thinking his daughter has his intelligence.

"Ben. In there." He told the alien hero and had Be run in and block the doors cause they heard dragging in there.

"Now we need to distract her." Anko said as they ran to Naruko.

Inside

Ben had barred the door and was now relieved. He had to look around to see he was in a library.

"Huh. It's a library. Maybe there's something to passed the time in here:" Ben said, knowing there's books he can read. As he was walking he tripped and fell on his face.

"Ow." Was all he said as he got up and Skurd was laughing. "That was hilarious."

Ben was gonna say something when he looked down and saw he kicked a floorboard and saw something inside it. It was wrapped in a cloth and was about the size of a book.

"What's this?" Ben asked as he unwrapped the cloth and saw it was a book. "A book?"

"Must be something important to be wrapped up." Skurd said, admiring the cover of the book.

Ben saw writing, but couldn't make it. Mostly because it was in kanji.

"I can't read this." Ben said, just as he remembered the Omnitrix has a feature can allow him to read other languages to English. "Omnitrix, activate translator."

The beeping and green light of the Omnitrix was on and it took a few seconds before the watch spoke. " **Translation communication online.** " It said as the kanji turned into letters and words came out.

"Chakra Jutsu?" Ben asked, now reading what it was. Then Ben thought of something. Everyone has chakra. It just needed to come out. "Let's look inside."

"Hmm. I have a bad feeling of this. There was a reason it was in there in the floor." Skurd said, feeling uneasy.

"It's a book? What could go wrong with reading a book?" Ben asked.

"Remember the Mummy? Hmm?" Skurd asked a question, referring to the Brendan Fraser movie.

Ben didn't say anything as he read the first page. "'Chakra is the gate that opens to new powers of warriors.' Nothing bad so far." Ben said as he continued reading and found something interesting.

"How to unlock oneself chakra? Hmm." Ben thought it over and over. Since he's in a world of ninja, it might be cool to do the many things here. So he thought ' what could go wrong?' Not knowing he jinxed himself.

"Ok, let's see here. 'Step 1: get a piece of paper and write down the five symbols.'" He read the first step and looked around, seeing some paper and ink. He got the items and, knowing how to do this from Gwen, stroked the paper with the five symbols.

"Are you really doing this?" Skurd asked.

"Yup." Ben nodded, with Skurd knowing this would not turn out good.

"'Step 2: once done drawing, send five drops of blood on each symbol'." He continued, now wishing he didn't but continued. He got a needle and pricked his index, sending down five drops on the symbols, them glowing a bit.

"Ow." Ben said as he continued reading. "'Step 3: once done, do five animal hand symbols of ox, dragon, rat, boar and horse. Then place hand on paper.' Ok." He looked at a picture of the hand symbols. He took his hands and tried his best at copying how they looked, and once he did, he placed his left hand on the paper, then something happened.

As his was on the paper, the symbols glowed and, as fast as a ninja, jumped off the paper and spun around Ben.

"Oh, crap." Ben said as he saw the symbols. He knew this was a bad idea, but didn't listen to Skurd.

"I told you this was a bad idea! But you never listen to reason!" Skurd yelled.

Ben was gonna yelled back, but saw that the symbols turned into fire, water, earth, wood and wind. He was astonished to say the least. The symbols then faced Ben and, with a step, they flew into Ben, causing him great pain. He didn't realize the symbols were being tattooed on his skin, then disappeared. Ben was unconscious, till the doors opened and Naruko saw him.

"Ben!" She ran to the her and held his head up. "Ben! Are you ok?! Ben!" She asked the unconscious teen.

"Naruko, wha-" Kakashi saw her hold Ben and so did his family. "Oh no."

"We need to get back." Anko told her husband. Kakashi nodded and as they got closer, Kakashi sensed chakra in the boy, which was impossible. Then he saw the book and took it with him, then they **Shushined** back to the Hokage.

Hokage Tower

Hiruzen was doing paperwork, when he saw someone **shushin** into his office. He saw the latter of Kakashi, Anko, Naruko and Miyasha. Ben was out with some blood coming out of his nose. The Third Hokage was feeling dread when he saw Ben.

"What happened?" He ran to the group and tried to wake up Ben.

"He was like this when we saw him." Kakashi said as he gave the book to Hiruzen. "He played with something he shouldn't have."

Hiruzen was the book and knew what it was. A book of chakra jutsu, created by the second Hokage, as a means of unlocking one's power. It was too powerful and now, Ben used it and was now unconscious for who's knows how long.

"Take him to the private wing of the hospital. Tell the doctor to work on Ben's condition." He told the group, and they **shushined** to the hospital. Hiruzen sat back down and looked at the book.

"Why, Sensei?" He asked his former Sensei, not knowing the book lit up a bit.

Konoha Hospital

Ben was being treated for what happened to him in the library. The doctor was surprised at this. When they first got there, the doctor asked who was hurt, and they told him of what happened, so the doctor went right away.

"So doc. How is he?" Kakashi asked. He was worried for the big right now, as was Anko and Naruko.

"Well, he doesn't have any serious injuries. But there are some marks on his chest that surprised me." The doctor explained.

"Marks?" Naruko asked, worried for her friend.

"Here. Let me show you." The doctor led them to Ben's room. He then showed them his chest, having different marks of the elements.

"What the hell?" Anko said, not familiar with these marks.

"Whatever he did, he must have unlock his chakra to a profound degree. I check his levels." The doctor said.

"W-what do we do?" Naruko asked, worried more for him.

"Just let him rest for some time. He'll wake up." The doctor reassured them. But Ben's mind is somewhere else at the moment.

?

Ben was lying on soft grass again as he woke up. He looked around and saw he was by a lake. 'That's not weird at all." He thought.

"I see you're awake." A voice rang out as Ben turned around to see...an old man. The man looked to be in his 70s, with wearing a blue kimono, a white robe, sandals and the Hokage hat. He was fair- skinned, had dark red eyes, and had three marks on his face. He was Tobirama Senju, the second Hokage and mentor of the third. He was smiling at Ben.

"Ok. One: who are you? And two: where the hell am I?" Ben asked the man. He then started laughing. Ben didn't know what to do, so he got in a fighting position.

"Relax, boy. I'm not gonna hurt you." Tobirama said. "To tell you who I am, I'll say it. I'm Tobirama Senju, but I was known as the Second Hokage." Tobirama explained himself, causing Ben to have a shocked look, but he calmed down a bit.

"You're the second?" Ben asked Tobirama.

"Yes. And I see you found my book." Tobirama said, causing Ben to tense up. "Relax. You're not in trouble. In fact, I congratulate you, Ben Tennyson."

"How do you…?" Ben was gonna finish asking the man, but he was interrupted by him.

"I looked into your memories. And I know what you're really here for. To save naruko's future." He said.

"Ok. You got me. But-" He was gonna continue, but Tobirama held up his hand to him.

"Don't. I know what can happen to her. My mind can exist out of my body and I saw what happened to her. It's nice that you're here." Tobirama finished with a smile. Ben didn't know what to say.

"So, what happened to me?" Bam asked, wanting to know.

"You have unlocked your chakra reserves." He explained. "That jutsu was for to unlock any chakra someone might have. But you're chakra levels are extraordinarily powerful. I never expected the result of you using it."

"Meaning?" Ben asked, wondering what he meant by that.

"If, by the chance, someone senses you, they might mistake you for a chakra beast holder." Tobirama said, shocking Ben. Paradox explained that people here have high levels to do jutsu's, but it might because of his alien history.

"What? I got high levels?" Ben asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes, and I must warn you. You just train to keep your chakra hidden or else something bad would happen." Tobirama explained. He then looked at Ben, who fading.

"What's happening?" Ben asked.

"You are returning to your body. You are coming back to the real world." Tobirama explained, almost forgetting one thing. "Before you go, there is something you must know."

"What?" Ben asked, half his body going.

"Hiruzen has kept a secret from Naruko. You just find that out." Tobirama said.

"What secret?"

"The secret of Naruko's mothers. She has two." Tobirama said, making Ben confused.

"Huh?" Be Asked, fading almost completely.

"You will know soon enough. Now go." Tobirama extended his hand to Ben, then he disappeared.

Hospital

Ben woke up slowly, and found he was in a white room. His eyes fully opened to find Naruko sleeping in a chair. He then looked down and saw Skurd had been sleeping too.

'Maybe I can get some rest.' He though as it was nighttime. He slowly went back to sleep, not knowing someone had been watching them. Then the mysterious man **shushined** out of there.

?

The man appeared inside a large cave, and he removed his to see that it was mizuki, one of Konoha's Ninja. He walked to a door and opened, seeing his master there with a new ally.

"Master, I've returned." Mizuki said, kneeling before the man as he turned around to show who he was. He was a tall man, with white scaled skin, golden spotted eyes, and long black hair. He wore a black robe with some red at the bottom. This was Orochimaru, one of the legendary sannin. He grinned at his subordinate.

"Mizuki, what have you brought me?" He asked the ninja.

"The Big is in this world, just as you said." Mizuki gave what he knew.

"Excellent." He hissed. "Now, go back and bring me more intel." Mizuki nodded and **shushined** out of there. "Ben is here, just like you said." He turned to a new man walking in.

The man was fairly as tall as Orochimaru. He wore a black robe with violet lines throughout the suit. His face was visible through the helmet and he was pale. His lower arms were covered in gloves with gauntlets on them. He wore boots, had gray shoulder armor and looked vicious. This was Eon, an inter-dimensional villain who is one of Bens old foes.

"Perfect. Paradox is scared for what we'll do here." Eon said, smiling an evil, spine-tingling smile. "Once ben is destroyed, no one will stop what we have planned." Both then started to laugh loudly as banging suddenly rang.

"Did you have to bring _them_ here?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yes, I did." Eon said, showing some of Ben's worst foes: the conqueror of worlds, Vilgax; the evil dna genius, Animo; Ben's Galvan turned human enemy, Albedo; Cerebrocrustacean genius, Psychobos; and the hunter of all species, Khyber. All wanted vengeance on Ben.

Orochimaru sighed and placed a hand on his forehead.

"Don't worry. They're stronger than they look." Eon said, patting his back.

He looked at his new partner and thought, ' I hope you know what you're doing.'

 **Hey guys, it's me. Sorry if this is late, but I've been sick. So here's chapter two. Tune in for chapter three next time on Ben's Ninja Harem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me with yet another great chapter of Ben's Ninja Harem. So yeah, things are gonna get started in the story. Without further ado, let's begin with the story. And I read some reviews so let's clear things up: there is no jutsu with a guy's nuts. Tsunade figured out a jutsu that can give her blood to others and she left it with Hiruzen, so yeah. Let's start it.**

 **I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

 **Ben's Ninja Harem**

 **Chapter Three: Meet Ben**

Orochimaru's Hideout

Orochimaru was looking over the new additional technology Eon added to his hideout. He was astounded by it.

"This other world is far more advanced than I thought." He said, excited he has the upper hand in his plan.

"That's not all. You also have Bens worst enemies as your allies." Eon said, walking in on him.

"Yes, but i'm more concerned of that doctor of yours. What was his name again?" Orochimaru asked.

"Animo. He might not be all the way there, but he has done many horribly impressive outputs." Eon explained.

They then heard cackling and lightning, suggested he was working on something. They heard him talking to an animal in a cage.

"Yes, my pretties. Tonight you will be fused with very strong warriors." Animo said. Animo was a tall, lanky man. He was green skinned from all his experiments, his brain was covered and seen from a dome with antennae. He was wearing a long green lab coat and had on red goggles and black fingerless gloves.

"Animo. What are you doing?" Eon asked the scientist.

"Why, Mister Eon. I'm just doing what I've always done." He told the dimension traveler. "Creating an army of genetically-crossed monsters at my command. Hahahaha!" Animo laughed at his work as he showed them ninja crossed with various animals. Orochimaru looked at his followers with a smile.

"You used humans as subjects?" He asked Animo, who was staring at him. "Very evil. And very resourceful."

Animo nodded and continued to work on his tests. Eon And Orochimaru went to their meeting room to discuss what's happening next.

"So, what will we in the meantime?" Orochimaru asked.

"We wait. We can't have either Ben or the village know we're here." Eon explained, getting to the point. "Paradox is watching this world very keenly. We can't show him I'm here or anyone else."

"Why not? It be nice to get out of here." Orochimaru asked, wanting to get some action.

"Don't worry. With how everything's going, we'll send some of those troops animals working on. And if anything else happens, I'll send my troops in. Deal?" Eon stook out his hand, and Orochimaru gladly shook it. They now know what to do, and laughed evilly loudly.

Now let's check what's going on in Konoha.

Konoha Hospital

Ben has been in the hospital for a day, but he felt...different. As if, he somehow felt new energy flowing through him. He was just thinking on what he was told.

 _ ***Flashback**_

 _ **Hiruzen has kept a secret from Naruko. You just find that out." Tobirama said.**_

" _ **What secret?"**_

" _ **The secret of Naruko's mothers. She has two."**_

 _ **Flashback ends***_

Ben needed to know what that meant. He needed to know the secret. But if he did, could he keep that big a secret? He'll just have to find out later.

"Benjamin, my boy. Are you alright?" Skurd asked, wondering what is up with Ben.

"Uh? Oh, Skurd. Sorry, I was thinking about something." Ben told the Slimebiote.

"About What?" Skurd asked, only for his and Ben's attention was to the door, with the doctor in.

"Well, Mister, Uh, Tennyson. You're in good health, but try not to do something stupid." The doctor told to Ben.

Ben nodded and just for the doctor to give the ok. Ben was worried about what would happen if the people find out who he was.

"Well, other than you getting a little concussion from the fall you took, you can go today." The doctor said, much to Ben's happiness. "Though, you might need some new clothes, as yours are getting washed ." The doctor finished.

'Uh oh.' Ben thought as he didn't have anything than what he had on the first day he got there.

"Don't worry. We found some clothes that fit you. And since the shirt you wore is green, we found something with your color. Courtesy of Kakashi Hatake." The doctor finished, who in turned was Kakashi in disguised.

"(Sigh) Kakashi, Thanks." Ben thanked the white haired shinobi.

"You're welcome. Oh, and try not to turn into something freakishly adorable. We don't want another 'Naruko Cute Crazy' episode again." Kakashi said to Ben, who shivered at what could happen. Ben went from the bed and got his new clothes to change in. When he was done, he looked in the mirror to see what he looked like.

He was wearing a black shirt sleeve under a green vest with the village symbol on it, brown pants with some pockets, and blue sandals. He wore a green blank forehead protector over his forehead. He also wore black fingerless gloves, the left one going over and through his Omnitrix. Overall, he looks pretty badass as a ninja.

"Well, you certainly look the part." Kakashi said as he walked in on him. Ben looked and saw his new friend.

"Yeah?" Ben asked the shinobi.

"Well, for the most part. People don't know what you really can do." Kakashi finished.

Ben walked out of the room, seeing Hiruzen, Naruko, Anko and Miyasha waiting on him.

"Ben! I'm so glad you're okay!" Naruko exclaimed, running over and, forgetting her strength, gave Ben a death squeezing hug. The boy was turning blue from lack of oxygen. The Hokage needed to act fast.

"Naruko! Ben's not breathing!" Yelled the old man, as Naruko looked and saw Ben's blue face. She let go of the boy and blushed as she forgot how her strength powerful.

"Sorry!" She said, blushing as she did.

"It's no worries. Truth be told, I was hugged much harder than that." Ben said, getting back up and having the others have confused faces as what he meant by that. But they shook their heads and just wait till later.

"Now, let's get out here." Kakashi said as they exited the hospital. Just then Hiruzen turned to Ben and Naruko.

"How about you two enjoy the rest of the morning. I'll call by ANBU if I need anything." Hiruzen said as he and the Hayate family were gonna **Shushin** out of there, until Miyasha raised her little hands.

"Wait!" She struggled against the vice grip of her mother. Anko let her down to see what she wanted. "Can I hang out with Auntie Naruko and Mister Ben?" She asked. ( **A/N: I thought of Naruko being an aunt for the hang of it.** ).

Ben was surprised to hear Naruko was an aunt, but was nice to see that.

Kakashi shook his head at his daughter but decided it might be nice. "Ok, Miyasha. You can hang out with Auntie Naruko."

"Yaaay!" Miyasha said as she ran and hugged Naruko's leg. The three **Shushined** out of there.

"Ok. Really need to know how to do that." Ben said as he really wanted to learn that technique.

"Ok, Miyasha. Do you want to eat?" Naruko picked up the five year old as they walked to get some food.

As they walked, some of the villagers was staring at Ben, and thought was crazy to hang out with the demon child. Some of the girls wanted to know how Naruko got a major cutie like Ben with her.

He was getting stares, and it was not at him. He saw that many villagers had hatred in their eyes. He wanted to stop it but couldn't.

As they stopped at Ichiraku Ramen, Ben's stomach growled as he didn't eat anything other than chili fries and smoothies from before he came to this world.

"Mmm, hungry, are you, Ben?" Skurd asked, being the closest to hear.

"Yeah. Haven't eaten anything for some time. Need something." Ben said. When he turned his head, Naruko was right in his face with the biggest smile on her face.

"Did you say you're hungry?" Naruko asked, still up in his face.

"Uh, Yeah?" Ben said.

"Then follow me and try some of the best food you had!" Naruko practically pulled Ben inside, leading the boy along.

When they ran past the doors and stopped, Ben got up from the floor to see what the inside looked like. The inside was not bad, but it had an old feel to it. There was bar stand with some stools around it. The smell of ramen made his stomach growl even more.

"I hear someone's stomach." A voice rang out. And out came Ayame, Naruko's big sister figure. She was tall, had fair skin, and a nice figure. She was in a white robe with an apron over it. She smiled when she saw Naruko. "Naruko! Thank goodness you're safe!"

"Big sis!" Naruko as she ran and hugged the waitress. She was happy that her and her father didn't hate her. Miyasha then ran to her aunt and hugged her. They let go and saw Ben there.

"And who might you be?" She asked, only for to hear his stomach. "I know! Someone that needs some food."

"Uh, Yeah. Haven't eaten nothing for awhile." Ben said as he sat down next to Naruko. Since he didn't eat anything, he decided to try it.

"So Naruko, you want the usually?" Ayame asked her, which she shook her head as a yes. She turned to Ben and asked him. "What do you want, sir?"

"Um.." Ben looked at the menu, which he understood as it translated for him. He looked and decided to try the beef ramen. "One beef ramen. And one small miso soup." He ordered. The soup was for Skurd.

She wrote down and saw Miyasha looking hungry. "And I'll have what Auntie Naruko gets!" Miyasha exclaimed excitedly.

She wrote it down and went to the back. Since they were waiting, Ben decided to break the ice.

"So, Naruko. Are you as skilled as everyone in this village?" Ben asked the blonde girl, which got her a smile.

"I'm actually a lot more than I am." She said as she went over a statue and...pick it up like it was nothing. "I am really strong, and I created a jutsu by myself."

"Wow. I'm actually interested by what you said." Ben said, thinking what she created wasn't bad.

"Oh, this is wonderful." Skurd said, not wanting to break up the talk.

"What is so wonderful?" Ben asked.

"You two becoming friends. It's nice that you have a _friend_ who is a _girl_ , Benjamin." Skurd emphasized the words friend and girl.

"So?" Ben asked, then turning it over, blushed red. "I-it's not like that, booger face!"

"What is?" Naruko asked, not getting what Skurd said. Ben didn't want to answer that, so he turned around and asked her something. Miyasha giggles at this response.

"So? Do you want to show this jutsu?" Ben asked, changing the subject, but saw she had what looked like a sinister smile.

"Do you _really_ want to see it?" Naruko asked, pulling really along.

"Um, sure." Ben now regretted it, but saw she had formed one hand seal and powered her chakra.

" **Sexy Jutsu!** " She said, making Ben's eyes bulge out as he saw Naruko, in a cloud of steam, nude and looking at him seductively. "Well, Ben? What do you think?"

Ben didn't say nothing, but stared at her, red as magma, and unexpectedly had blood run to another place. Just then Naruko turned back to normal. Miyasha covered her eyes but saw Bens face.

"Auntie Naruko. Somethings wrong with Mister Ben." Miyasha said, poking at Ben's stomach. Naruko smiled at Ben, who's blush was going down.

"Well? Did you like it?" Naruko asked the blushing hero, who couldn't speak. "Ben?" She waved a hand around his eyes but got nothing.

"He's fine." Skurd replies. "He's frozen because your technique made him have thoughts."

Just then, ayame brought out the food and, with smell, Ben is brought back from what happened to him.

Ben smelled the broth and smiled his signature smile. "This smells good." He said as he grabbed the chopsticks and began to eat. Just as the two were eating, a man came from the back.

He was a tall man with a face that made him seem like a friend. He was wearing a shirt and pants, but had an apron over them. This was Teuchi, owner of Ichiraku Ramen. He was looking at the three.

"Naruko! By heaven's grace you're ok." Said said,happy to see the girl. And he turned to Ben who was in mid slurp. Ben looked at the man and slurped what he had.

"And who might this be?" He asked. Ben was gonna say til Naruko beat him.

"This is my new friend, Ben. Ben meet Teuchi, or old man." Naruko introduced the two.

"Hi." Ben waved at him, then returned to slurping. Teuchi saw a kindness in Ben. He smiled.

Just as he went to the kitchen, a mob ran in and looked at Naruko. They were mad.

"So, the demon is eating?! That thing has no right!" The leader said as he pointed at Naruko, who was looking angry. So was Miyasha. Nobody calls her aunt a demon. Ben decided to intervene.

"Look, buddy! I don't get what your problem is, but you can't say things like that!" Ben told the leader, who was getting more furious.

"You think I'm afraid of you?!" The Guy asked.

"No, but are you afraid of what the Hokage can do?" Ben smirked at the guys reaction when he said that.

"You dare use the Hokage as a mean of a shield?!" The leader yelled, now mad and pissed off.

He swung a fist at Ben, who felt time had slowed down, and his vision being different. This was something new.

'What the hell?' Ben thought as the guys fist almost came in contact, until Ben did something outrageous.

Ben dodged out of the way and did a spectacle: he punched the guy! Right in the nose!

Naruko and Miyasha,along with everyone else thought how he did it so fast. Naruko saw that Ben's eyes were covered but felt his chakra rising.

"Ben?" Her voice was blocked by the sudden rising of his power. When he revealed his eyes, the people looked in horror at what he had: a kekkei genkai, a bloodline limit. His irises were changed to an hourglass shape and he looked at them directly.

"Benjamin, what is going on?" Skurd asked, but got no reply. He stared at Ben's eyes, and was surprised at his eyes.

Ben was watching the mob, and what started this, his eyes started spinning at a fast rate. But from Bens view, everything went green.

'What's happening?' Ben said in his head. And that thought stopped his eyes, and they returned to normal. Ben groaned as he shook his head and opened his eyes.

"What happened?" Ben asked, confused on what happened. He remembered he was gonna kick the mobs butts. "Oh, yeah."

He activated the Omnitrix and scrolled the icons. He stopped on one, and Ben slapped the core, and in a green flash, transformed in front of the mob.

When the flash died down, there, where Ben stood, was a 9 foot tall orange, bipedal tiger. It had a white underbelly, hands feet and over his chin and neck. The creature also had black stripes over its shoulders, legs and head. It had black eyebrows and claws on its hands. The creature was growling at the mob, who were scared of this tiger creature.

" **RATH!** " The creature as he looked over himself and frowned. "Let me tell ya somethin, omnitrix that turns me into the wrong thing! You turned me into the wrong thing!" He yelled at the symbol on his chest, while also yelling into Skurd's non-existed ears.

"Stop yelling at the omnitrix! Yelling won't work!" Skurd scolded the Appoplexian.

"Let me tell ya somethin', Skurd the Slimebiote! You could have done something with picking the icons! RATH isn't suppose to be RATH! RATH was suppose to be Armodrillo!" He yelled at the Slimebiote, getting stares from people who thought this was very funny.

"Well, maybe look instead of relying on luck." Skurd was rubbing his temple, if he had one. Rath was gonna rebut at him until he got stares from people watching the two yelling. "Maybe you should get started on these ruffians, dear boy?"

"Right." He then growled at the mob and pointed to them. "Let me tell ya somethin', angry mob that's after Naruko Uzumaki, Raths new friend. If you want her, you're gonna have to pry me from getting to her. And if you try that, Rath is gonna pummel you into nothing!"

"Well just see about that. Attack!" The leader said as two mob members ran to Rath, while not realizing their mistake. Two members used shovels to hit Rath. That did not go as plan, for Rath grabbed the shovels and stared at them with killing intent.

"Did ya really think these can hurt me?" He asked as he broke the shovels and punched the two back to the mob.

They all saw how he easily beat two mob members like nothing. He glared at them again and sent shivers down their spines.

"Y-You think you c-can s-stop is?" The leader asked; scared shitless at the moment.

Rath stared at him for awhile, then started to walk slowly to him. The more he got close, the more angry he got, and Raths rage is on red. He got close so he stared down at him, then picked him up by his collar.

"Now, I'm gonna ask this only once. If you _ever_ try and hurt her again, I'm gonna break _every_ bone in your body and body slam you so hard, you'll be in recovery for months. Do I make myself clear?" Rath threatened the leader, to which he shook his head vigorously. "Good. Now go."

Rath then dropped the leader and, like a tiger, roared at the mob, making them run away in a Three-Stooge fashion.

He detransforned and turned back to Ben, but before that, a kunai almost struck his leg.

"What the-?" He turned around and saw the teens from when he first saved Naruko.

"Hey, you. So, you're the guys that can change into those things, huh?" Shikamaru said. "Troublesome."

"Whoa. Ok, who are you guys?" Ben asked.

"Names Shikamaru." He said, Then pointed to the others. "This is Choji, Ino, Kiba and his partner Akamaru, Tenten, Shino, Neji, Hinata, Rock Lee and Sakura. Who are you?"

"Ben. I'm new in this world."

"World?" Shikamaru asked, then heard something. They then got into a stance.

Then, smoke him a cane around them and weird purple wearing ninjas came about. Ben knew what they were.

"What are those people?" Naruko asked, coming to help. Miyasha was with her.

"Old enemies." Ben said, the ninjas looking at him. They then pulled out red energy swords for their backs.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru asked, then got a robotic response.

" **Destroy Ben Tennyson. Capture the girl.** " The leader Ninja said, pointing at the two. Ben wished he hadn't asked to get excitement.

"Well, here we go again." Ben joked, now getting ready to fight.

 **Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I was working on some other stories right now, but I will continue this until the end. Without further ado, I'm Mil the Fic Writer and I will see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whassup readers! Mil here and with the fourth chapter of Bens Ninja Harem. So, here's what's to come in future chapter. Ben will have all five affinities, he will have his own Kekkei Genkai but will use elementals and he will have an OC summons I will create. Without further ado, here's chapter 4.**

 **I don't own Ben 10 or Naruto.**

 **Bens Ninja Harem**

 **Chapter 4: What's to Expect from the Unexpected**

 _Previously on Bens Ninja Harem_

" _World?" Shikamaru asked, then heard something. They then got into a stance._

 _Then, smoke him a cane around them and weird purple wearing ninjas came about. Ben knew what they were._

" _What are those people?" Naruko asked, coming to help. Miyasha was with her._

" _Old enemies." Ben said, the ninjas looking at him. They then pulled out red energy swords for their backs._

" _Who are you?" Shikamaru asked, then got a robotic response._

" _ **Destroy Ben Tennyson. Capture the girl.**_ _" The leader Ninja said, pointing at the two. Ben wished he hadn't asked to get excitement._

" _Well, here we go again." Ben joked, now getting ready to fight._

Now

The strange purple armored ninja surrounded the district. The leader scanned the area.

" **Scan complete. Directives: capture girl, destroy Tennyson .** " It said as they advanced to the group.

"Ok, guys. Let's go!" Kiba said as he charged the armored ninjas, as did everyone else.

Shikamaru was faint three of them, but he knew what to do. He flipped through some hand seals and said out what he's using.

" **Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu!** " Then his shadow captured the three armored figures shadows. They couldn't move.

"Choji!" He called out his friend.

"Got it!" He said as he performed his clans jutsu. " **Expansion Jutsu!"** He grew to the size of a giant and smashed the figures to pieces. They high-fives at this. But more came and they fought.

Neji was trying to find their chakra paths, but came up empty. 'Impossible! I can't find pathways!' He thought.

Hinata was using the gentle fist to stop the armored ninjas. Then she tried using her clans attacks.

" **Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!** " She announces as the ninjas around her were caught in a trigrams circle as she hit all the spots chakra pathways should be, and in an instance, they were destroyed.

Ino and Sakura were tag teaming against the ninjas. Sakura, using her academy training was dodging the ninjas as they swung their laser swords. Then used senbons to destroy them. Ino was dosing them with her prowess as she used Juanita strikes through them, then they were beaten.

Lee and Tenten were getting the fight from the figures. Lee, using Taijutsu, used swift kicks and punches to fend them off. Tenten got out a sword and started swinging.

Shino was using his families bugs to get rid of the figures.

Naruko was using her shadow clone jutsu to stop take out the figures one by one.

"Oh, yeah. They are robots." Ben said as he saw the konoha 11 taking out eons minions. "And I bet Eon is behind this."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get going, Benjamin!" Skurd said. Ben nodded and went for the Omnitrix. He scrolled through and found the alien he needed. The core popped and Ben slammed, covering him in green light.

Everyone stopped fighting and saw the light. When it faded, they all saw a new alien.

The new alien was tall, and looked like a xenomorph. It had one green eye, and had black antennae on his head, which had a plug-in on each antenna. He had good bolts on his shoulders, arms and hips. The aliens fingers had square plugs on the ends. There was a green shirt like patch on his chest, with the Omnitrix on the chest.

The alien looked over himself and smirked.

"Oh, yeah! **Feedback** is ready to party!" The now named Feedback said in a staticky voice.

" **Alien spotted. Draw attention to alien.** " The leader said as the rest of the robots went to fire at Ben. They took out electrical blasters.

"Really, guys? Blasters?" Feedback said as he placed his hands on his hips. They charged up their guns at full power. The guns were now fully charged.

" **Open fire.** " And they fire at full power, but Feedback absorbed the massive amount of energy.

"Did you guys really think electricity can stop me?" Feedback smirked, and fired a blue energy blast at all the robots. They started to short circuit. Except the leader.

" **Video message for Tennyson, Benjamin.** " The leader said as a live holographic message came and Eon showed his face to Ben.

"Eon. Should've known you would send your robot lackeys to do the dirty work." Feedback said as he transformed back to Ben.

" _Ben. So good to see you._ " Eon said, sarcastically.

"Drop the act, Eon. What are you doing here?" Ben questioned the villain.

" _Always to the point still. Alright, if you must know, I'm planning something in this world._ " Eon said.

"I mean, how did you get to this world." Ben asked him.

" _That's the beauty of it. I got to this world after Prime used his chronosapien powers to get back the other Bens back to their respective timelines._ " Eon explained. " _But I had a contingency plan._ "

"A contingency plan?" Ben asked.

"Yes."

* **flashback** *

 _As Clockwork powered his time and space blast at the bad Bens, Eon, knowing he need to not be sent back, activated a function on his gauntlet to send him to somewhere else._

" _NO!" Eon was blasted with the day, but this was what he needed. As he was being sent through space, his gauntlet sent him to a different universe._

 _*Orochimaru's lair*_

 _Orochimaru and lanugo were working on a new machine. They had planned to use it to change history._

" _Lord Orochimaru, are you sure his will work?" Kabuto asked._

" _You worry too much, Kabuto. This time it will work." He responded in his chilling voice. Then the machine activated. Then it exploded._

" _Lord Orochimaru, are you alright?" Kabuto asked his master._

" _I miscalculated the amount of energy it needed." Orochimaru said, but the both saw something come out. "Or it might have brought something I can use to my plans."_

" _Ha! Like you could do anything to me." A voice came from the shadows. Then a fighter stood up. Kabuto was in a fighting stance._

" _Who are you?" He asked the figure. Then out of the smoke, a purple armored man stepped from where the machine was._

" _My name is Eon. I think we can work something out." Eon revealed himself to the two. Then Orochimaru walked up to this man._

" _And what can we work out?" Orochimaru asked._

" _A way for you to have the upper hand." Eon said, making Orochimaru smirk._

" _What upper hand?" He asked._

" _Technology far beyond what you can comprehend. And in return, let's make a partnership." Eon said._

 _Orochimaru then thought about it. If this man can help him continue his experiments then he is a friend of his….until he backstabs him, but he'll agree nonetheless._

" _Alright, Mr Eon, let's make a partnership." Orochimaru said as he shook his hand._

* **flashback end** *

" _And now, you have the two of us to worry about._ " Eon finished, everyone listening were scared. This guy sounded dangerous tough, but with a legendary sannin like Orochimaru, the two would be dangerous.

"Big deal, Eon." Ben said, shocking everyone because he wasn't afraid of him. "Even with this new partnership, it's gonna fall apart like all the others."

" _Oh, but I have something for that._ " Eon said, pulling out something. " _This remote is what I use to control him._ "

Ben wasn't fazed by him. "So, what? We destroyed your lackeys. You haven't got nothing I haven't seen."

Then he started laughing. " _Did you really think that's what I did? It was a diversion._ "

"What?" Ben asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Eon than pressed some buttons on his gauntlet. " _I mean by this._ " He pressed a big button and an explosion was heard. From the Hokage tower!

"The Hokage! Quickly!" An ANBU guard said as they went to the tower.

"What do you do?!" Naruko growled at Eon.

" _Well, Well. If it is isn't the fox girl. Well, while you were fighting my hench bots, I sent some more to the tower._ " Eon said.

* **a few minutes ago** *

Hiruzen was seeing them from afar.

"Go help them." He ordered two guards, which they did. After they **Shushined** out of there, a knock came at the door.

'I wonder who that is.' Hiruzen thought. "Come in."

Then the doors were kicked open as hench bots surrounded him.

"What going on?" He asked, then saw a horrific sight: Orochimaru!

"Hello, sensei. Long time no see." He hissed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Then got an answer from a ghostlike man from a metal ball.

"So, you're this Eon I've heard about." Hiruzen asked.

" _That's right. Now, you've might have guessed that I partnered with your old student."_ Eon said.

"Yes." Hiruzen said.

" _Alright, with that out of the way, I let him come here to do what he wants._ " Eon said, motioning to Orochimaru.

"And what would that be?" He asked. Eon snapped his fingers and his robots aimed at the old man.

" _Fighting and killing you._ " Eon vanished.

"Now, any lasts words, sensei?" Orochimaru hissed at him. Then Hiruzen did something: He **Shushined** out of there.

" **Target lost.** " The head bit said, scanning for him. " **Scan complete. No sight of Hokage.** "

"No matter. Get the bombs ready. I'll find him." Orochimaru said as he **Shushined** out of there. The bots then loaded the explosive and triggered it.

* **present time** *

" _Now, before I go, I have something to say, Ben._ " Eon said as the message became static. " _I'm not the only one here_." And the message ended.

"What?" Ben thought, then decided to get back later. Hiruzen was in trouble!

"Well, What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Skurd said. Ben grinned at him.

"It's hero time!" Ben exclaimed as he slammed the Omnitrix. A flash of green light and stood where Ben used to be was a new alien.

The alien looked like a humanoid pterosaur. It had small wings, a backpack like structure, a beak-like mouth, red skin and green and black clothes. The Omnitrix was on its left shoulder, with Skurd on top of it.

"SQUAWK! Whoa, **Astrodactyl**! Now we're talkin! SQUAWK!" Astrodactyl squawked as he activated his rocket pack and extended his wings.

"Wait!" Naruko yelled as she jumped on Astrodactyl's back, and went with them.

*with Hiruzen*

Hiruzen managed to **Shushin** out of there, but he knew what he needed. He got rid of his robes and under them was a battle ready ninja suit.

"So, sensei. It's time to see who is stronger." Orochimaru hissed as he found him on top of the Hokage tower.

"I see you have grown tougher, Orochimaru. But not stronger." Hiruzen told his former.

"Oh, how quaint you talk about strength. I am stronger than you, old man." He said as his team of robots aimed at him.

"Than why stand behind guards?" Hiruzen asked him.

"They are what true power comes from." He snapped his fingers to give the order. "Fire."

Hiruzen made shadow clones in time to destroy the robots. "They are defeated."

"Who said I only brought those?" Orochimaru said sinisterly as flying machines appeared from the skies. Hiruzen was surprised.

"What is this?!" He asked the snake sage.

"This is my fleet of spaceships." Orochimaru said as the ships load lots of soldiers.

*with Astrodactyl*

Astrodactyl was surprised to see spaceships.

"SQUAWK! What the hell? Are those-SQUAWK- spaceships?" He asked.

"I do believe they are. But it appears they are made from different alien parts." Skurd said.

"SQUAWK! You're right." Astrodactyl said as he flew to the ships. Then they started firing on him.

"Hey! SQUAWK! Watch where you're firing at!" He said. Than they shot more at him. "Okay, time to take this thing down! SQUAWK!"

Astrodactyl dodges around the blasts and fired back.

"Hey, Skurd! SQUAWK! How about some upgrades?" He asked the Slimebiote.

"It would be my pleasure!" He said, stretching his body around Astrodactyl's left arm, becoming a pyronite fireball launcher.

"Now this is kick-ass! SQUAWK!" Astrodactyl said, firing multiple shots at the shops, takin them down.

"Ben, we need to help gramps!" Naruko said.

"You're right! SQUAWK! Time to activate boosters!" He said as the rocket pack, busted out more power.

*back to the fight*

Hiruzen and Orochimaru were fighting, with the robots coming after Hiruzen.

"It seems you still got some fight in you, old man. But this battle will be your undoing." Orochimaru said sinisterly.

"Huh?" Hiruzen asked, looking confused, but didn't realized that a sniper bot shot a tranquilizer dart at him. He then felt pain in his neck.

"What is happening to me?" He asked, not feeling good.

"It's a poison not of our world. It will kill you in a matter of days." Orochimaru smirked at the Hokage, who was on his knees.

"SQUAWK! Look out!" Astrodactyl yelled as he swooped in and punched Orochimaru. He flew down and transformed back to Ben.

"Gramps!" Naruko went to the Hokage. "Gramps! Are you okay?!"

Hiruzen chuckled. "I've been better."

"Come on. We need to get you outta here." She said, concerned for her surrogate grandfather.

Ben was looking at Orochimaru. "So, you're Eons new partner. Gotta say, not impressed."

"And you must be Ben Tennyson. So nice to meet you." He said.

"Yeah? Well, I'm gonna show you what I can do." Ben said, scrolling through the watch, till his all time alien cake up. He activated it and slammed it, being envelope in green light.

When the light died down, where Ben stood was a fire creature. It's entire body was magma like, with molten rocks covering the creature. His head was skeletal shaped, but his eyes and mouth had lines that went through his head. The Omnitrix was centered on his chest, with Skurd on it.

"Hell Yeah! **Heatblast** is bringing the heat!" He said. He shit a fireball at the bots.

" **Open fire.** " One of them said as they fired at the alien. He shot more at the bots, smirking.

"Hmm. This is not how it was supposed to go. But, we did win something." Orochimaru whispered. "Retreat for now."

" **Acknowledged. Fall back.** " The leader said as a ship lowered and they all boarded.

"Until next time, we will meet again." Orochimaru said as the hatch doors closed, and the ships vanished.

"Boy, that guy creepy." Heatblast said as he reverted back to Ben. He heard a groan and went to where Naruko and Hiruzen where at.

"Gramps! What's wrong?" Naruko asked, worryingly.

"One of those things shot a dart at me. Orochimaru said it was a poison not of our world." He said, gravelly.

Ben then activated a function on the Omnitrix. "Omnitrix, activate scan function. Scan this dart for anything in our universe."

"The was watch then scanned the dart and analyzed the results. " **Scan complete.** " It said in Ben's voice. " **Substance analyzed. Mixture of acid, carbon dioxide powder and…. third element analyzing.** "

"Oh, no. That doesn't sound good." Ben said, and Skurd nodded.

"Many dangerous chemicals can be used to kill." Skurd said, then heard the Omnitrix finish.

" **Analyzing third element complete. Null Void gas transformed as killing liquid.** " The Omnitrix said. Then Ben froze up.

"N-Null Void gas?" Ben said. He knew what the air in the null void could do if it was in powder form.

" **Subject of exposure to null void has, will have approximately a week to live. No cure is found.** " The Omnitrix finishes, with Naruko and Ben not knowing what to do at this moment.

"One week?" They heard a voice and saw that a tall man in his 30s walked up to them. "Dad?"

"Asuma. I'm so glad to see you." Hiruzen said. He barley stood up to give his son a hug. Then the rest of them saw the father and son hugging.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Ben walked up to them. "Ben?"

"He got hit with a dart. But this dart was coated in a liquid from another dimension." Ben explained.

"Another dimension? What's it called?" Kakashi asked. Ben activated a screen that showed a weird place with floating rocks.

"The Null Void is a place I once visited. It's a prison dimension, for putting bad guys in there as prisoners." Ben explained further. "It's not toxic, but when composed to a liquid, it's deadly. Mix it with other chemicals, you're dead."

"How long does he have?" Anko asked.

"A week. We don't have much time." Ben said, sorrowfully.

They all nodded. But now, the Hokage needed to tell the council.

*20 minutes later*

Everyone was gathered in the council room. Hiruzen was the first to speak.

"Council members, I have called this to-" Hiruzen coughed, then regained his composure. "Sorry. Now, I called this meeting to inform all of you on a few things."

"What is the matter of this meeting?" A civilian member asked.

"Members of the council, I am dying." He said, confusing them.

"What do you mean dying?" Danzo asked.

"Today, Orochimaru appeared." Hiruzen began, surprising the other members. "He is working with a man known as Eon. I met him and he is dangerous."

"And what do they want?" Honiara asked.

"They both want to take over our world. But, there's one thing stopping them." Hiruzen said. "Now, as I said, I'm dying. One of Orochimaru's subordinates shot a dart at my neck. I found out that-" he coughed violently, and spitting up blood. "It's affecting me fast."

"But, Lord Hokage, you said something is stopping in their way." Koharu said.

"Yes. This person knows what Eon can do." He looked at two ANBU guards. "Bear, Neko. Bring him in."

The two nodded and opened the doors. Ben walked in. He stood in front of the council.

"Who's this?" Hiashi Hyūga asked.

"This is Ben Tennyson. He's the one who knows Eon's plans." Hiruzen said.

"And what does this boy know?" Danzo asked.

"I know that what he's planning. He's really predictable." Ben said.

"And what does poisoning the Hokage have to do with it?" Koharu asked.

"That wasn't Eon. He teamed with him to try and destroy the other countries. With the Hokage dead, you guys wouldn't know what to do." Ben explained.

"But, Lord Hokage, we are trusting a boy who is a stranger to us?" Danzo asked the old kage. "We don't know what he can do."

"Than how about I show you?" Ben said, activating the Omnitrix and slamming it, covered in a green light.

When the light died down, everyone saw the yellow armored alien from a few days ago.

"It's the armored creature from a few days ago." Inoichi Yamanaka said. The rest of the council were stunned as they saw this boy become the creature that fell from the sky.

"Yup! And the names **Cannonbolt**." Cannonbolt said. Then motioned to Skurd. "And this guy on the watch is Skurd."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Skurd bowed.

"What does that booger creature do?" Choza Akimichi asked, causing Skurd to become angry.

"Booger creature?! Why, I've never been so insulted in my life!" Skurd said. "I'll have you know I can power him up, in a snap."

"It's true. Oh, and don't call him booger, cause he doesn't like that." Cannonbolt said, transforming back to Ben.

"Even if what you are saying is true, what can we do? Orochimaru is a Sannin, a legendary ninja. He's stronger than all of us." Shikaku Nara said. "Troublesome is what I say."

"Well, you're gonna need what I know. Oh, and there's been something I needed to ask." Ben asked.

"What is it?" Hiruzen questioned him.

"Can you get someone to teach me how to be a ninja?" Ben asked, shocking the council. There were murmurs among them if they should allow such a thing.

"Why?" Danzo asked. "If you know this Eon, than you should know what he does."

"I do. But as I know what he can do, he knows what I can do too." He said. "That's why I need to be a ninja."

"Even if we allow this, you would need to complete four years of academy training in order to become a ninja." Koharu said.

"Four years?" Ben asked. They all agreed to Ben needing 4 years.

"But, since he is capable of changing into forms, we can arrange something….interesting." Hiashi said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"If you can perform three simple tests, than we'll decide if you are qualified to be a shinobi of our village." Hiruzen said.

"Tests? Aw man! I gots take tests to be a ninja?!" Ben whined, but calmed down. "Ok, it's three test."

"Yes, by the next month. And if you don't pass the tests, you cannot be a ninja." Danzo said.

Ben sighed and became determined. "Ok, so what are these tests?"

"You must pass the taijutsu test, the ninjutsu test and the He jutsu test. We will judge on how you do each test." Hiruzen said.

"Than, if we think you are ready, you will become a ninja. But be warned, if we think otherwise, you will not be part of our village." Danzo finished. "Is that all, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes." Hiruzen nodded and dismissed the meeting. Ben waited for him.

"So, you need someone who can train you to do the tests." Hiruzen said.

"No, I can do it. Just gotta read what to do." Ben said, confidently. Skurd sighed at him.

"Benjamin, dear boy. Do you even know how to do the many things in this world?" Skurd asked. Ben was gonna say something but didn't have anything. "I thought so."

"He is right, Ben. So, I'm getting Kakashi to help." Hiruzen said.

"Ok." Ben sighed. Now there's training he's gotta do. Terrific.

"Come now Ben, it will be alright. First we'll see your affinity and work with what we need.

What will happen next?

 **Hey guys, so here's chapter 4. Sorry if it looks weird, but I left it here so I can work with Ben and his Ninja needs. So, here's to hoping.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so here's the continuation of the last chapter. Bens gonna find his (snickers)** _ **affinity**_ **from the paper. Also, the taijutsu test will be against Kakashi, so watch out for the Copy Ninja. So, let's do this!**

 **I don't own Naruto or Ben 10. I do own this fanfic.**

 **Bens Ninja Harem**

 **Chapter 5: Bens tests**

*Konoha*

After the council meeting, Ben and Hiruzen walked to where everyone was waiting. When the two of them went to the meeting, Naruko decided to tell her friends what she got from Ben. Now they were wondering what he can do.

"Ben! What happened?" Naruko asked, the first one to get to them.

"Well, I told them who I am and what I can do." Ben explained. "And….I might of asked them if I can become an official ninja."

"Really?!" Naruko happily said. "That's so great!" She hugged him, but not as hard.

"Well, he has a week to complete four years of training to pass the tests. I actually persuaded them to give him a moth to do so." Hiruzen said.

"A week? But that doesn't give him a lot of time." Kakashi said. "And he needs to do these for awhile."

"Well, he needs to learn the three basics. But, I believe he can master them quickly." Hiruzen said.

"Well, if I'm training him, than let me see what his affinity is." Kakashi said, taking out a piece of paper.

"Affinity?" Ben asked.

"Yes. You see Ben, many shinobi use the elements as weapons, as you use them in your alien forms." Hiruzen explained. "Many ninja have one, but train in others to advance their arsenal. Some have more than one, but need to train in those as well."

"Oh. So, what's with the paper?" Ben asked.

"This paper is special chakra paper. It's from a tree that's fed with chakra as it grows, so when someone puts a small amount of chakra, they know what affinity they have." Kakashi explained.

"How?" Ben said.

"Well, it's like choosing a job. The paper determines based on what happens: if you have fire, the paper will turn to ash; water, the paper will be soggy; earth, the paper becomes dirt; wind, it will cut in half; and if it's lightning, it will crumble up." Kakashi explained. Ben blinked at how it works.

"Wow. That's….a lot of things to list." Ben said. "So, if I put a little bit of it on the paper, it will know what my affinity will be?"

"Yes." Kakashi said. "And since we got a week, we got to speed it up. So, Ben?" Kakashi have the paper to Ben.

"So, a little amount?" Ben asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Ok."

Ben concentrated to not put too much, which worked because of the seal on him. But what shocked everyone around was impossible: the paper cut into five pieces: one turned to ash, one went soggy, one turned to earth, one got cut in half and one crumbled up.

Ben opened his eyes to the shocked faces of everyone. "Um….did something happen?"

"Yes, Benjamin. It seems the paper divided into five pieces and did what Kakashi explained to you." Skurd said. Ben looked down and saw what he did.

' _He has five affinities?! That's impossible!_ ' Thought everyone around him.

"Ben, ya got five affinities!" Naruko said in surprise.

"Really? Huh." Ben shrugged it, knowing many of his aliens uses the elements too.

"Well, what else are ya gonna surprise us next?" Kakashi jokes. "Well, since you are one in a million, let's not waste this time by standing around."

"Yes, you have some training to do." Hiruzen said.

And so the training began.

*a month later*

After an intense non stop training regime, the Time was for Ben to become a ninja. Through most of his aliens, he studied four years of training to a few days and reviewed the work.

The council decided to send the three heads of the council: Koharu, Danzo and Homura. Hiruzen was there, but was being supported by nurses to treat the illness and by Ben, using Greymatter to concoct a medicine to treat the illness and to help him recover.

" **People of Konoha, today is a special for us! Today, we will see if Ben Tennyson, the boy with the watch, will become a ninja today! But, he will be judged by us!** " Danzo exclaimed to everyone.

" **For his first test, he will have to use a jutsu to pass!** " Homura said. "Alright, let's see if he can do it."

"Yes, let's see." Koharu said to him. "Alright, Mr. Tennyson, let's see if your training paid off."

"Ok." He said, standing before them and everyone in the stadium.

"First, do the transformation jutsu. Every ninja should know this." Koharu said.

"Ok." Ben said.

Everyone waited in silence as Ben performed a few hand seals before he stopped.

" **Transformation Jutsu!** " Ben yelled as he transformed into…. Kakashi.

"Well? How's this?" Kakashi/Ben asked.

"Good. You passed the first test." Danzo said, begrudgingly. "Now the second test. You must show us that you know the clone jutsu technique."

"Got it." Ben said as he made some hand seals, seals that were similar to….he couldn't have!

"Does he…?" Koharu thought.

" **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " Ben yelled as three more of him came out of smoke. Everyone was astonished to see a boy who knew nothing perform a high rank jutsu.

"Ok, this is pretty cool." Clone 2 said.

"You said it." Clone 4 said.

'Amazing. To think, in such short time, he performed a high ranking jutsu.' Hiruzen said.

"Alright, Ben! You're doing great!" Naruko yelled to him, who smiled back. Then the clowns dispersed.

"Ok, you passed two tests, but you must do a taijutsu battle to pass." Homura said. "That being said, you asked for Kakashi to be your battle partner."

Kakashi went to the ground as he faced Ben. "Ok Ben, like those training battles we had over the past month, but I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"Likewise." Ben said. "And to make things fair, I'm not gonna use my Omnitrix."

"Then where does that leave me, Ben?" Skurd asked. "My word, you are either bold or stupid."

"I'm a little bit of both." Ben said.

"Yes, And that's what worrying me." The Slimebiote said.

"Alright, enough. Just sit back and watch." Ben told him.

Gemma walked between where the two was standing at. "This will be a one-on-one battle! Anything is permitted but if you're caught cheating the battle will end!"

"Let's begin the battle!" Hiruzen said.

"Fighters! Ready?" He held his arm up, letting the two get in fighting stances. "Go!"

They both took off, Kakashi threw the first punch, but Ben blocked it and started to go all out.

"Ben has been training. That much is certain." Hiruzen said.

"Nice, ben. What I twitchy you do coming good. But now, let's raise the stakes." Kakashi said as he removed his mask down, revealing the sharingan, the uchiha clan's Kekkei Genkai.

"Whoa, What happened to your eye?" Ben asked, not knowing what's going on.

"Ben, remember when you used your Genkai?" Kakashi asked Ben. Then he had a thinking face.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ben said, remembering what Kakashi told him.

*flashback*

 _Kakashi was teaching Ben about the clans of Konoha._

" _So, within each of the clans, they have their own bloodline power. That's why people marry into the clan, so their kids can have that bloodline and its power." Kakashi continued._

" _Seriously?" Ben asked._

" _You should know. When you activated your inner chakra, you also made a new bloodline power. Let me see." Kakashi said._

" _I can't, as in I don't know how it works." He said. "It's like wanting to come out but can't."_

" _That's because you need help bringing it out. An old friend said that he needed to gather chakra to the eyes. That's how it works." Kakashi said._

" _Eyes? That's where my special powers come from?" Ben said._

" _Just concentrate. Sit down cross legged and concentrate putting some of your chakra into the one spot: your eyes. Only then can you automatically control it cause it comes out when you get angry." Kakashi said. Then sat down next to him. "Just breathe."_

 _Ben nodded and concentrated. Then, he was in a void of sorts. He was beginning to think it was a bad idea._

" _So, you came." A voice said behind him. He turned and saw no one there._

" _Seems he came to control his new power." Another said._

" _What's going on?" Ben asked. Then, some beings came to him._

" _Do not be frightened by our presence." Alone being said._

" _Who are you guys?" Ben asked._

" _We cannot day, but we are Himeya that look after this world. And we've seen what you can do. And are here to-how do you say-give you the reins on your powers."_

" _Your Kekkei Genkai can not only copy your alien powers, but powers of other me."_

" _Ok? And why are you telling me this?" He asked._

" _To protect this world, you must use your skills at their peaks." And with that they win see and Ben got out of his trance._

" _Ben? You alright? You've been there for some time." Kakashi said._

" _Yeah. I'm good." Ben said._

 _The two then decided to call it a day and walked away from the training ground._

*present time*

Ben then got to real time as he stared at Kakashi. He needed a trump card, but since he couldn't use the watch, he was a sitting duck.

"Uh oh. Kakashi-sensei is gonna beta him." Naruko said, worrying for Ben.

No worries, dear. He just showing him what his old friend gave hi." Anko told her.

"But Daddy never a shows it. He doesn't talked about Uncle Obito that much." Miyasha said, knowing what she learned from her dead uncle from Kakashi.

"Alright, ben. Let's see what you can to stop…" Kakashi did t finished as he gather lightning chakra into his hand, making it sound like birds." My Chidori."

'Crap.' Ben thought as Kakashi dashed at him, with nothing to stop against the attack.

Ben then realized that, if his his eyes felt when he was angered, maybe it'll work. So, he closed his eyes and concentrated.

Then, as Kakashi launched his attack, Ben suddenly grew black arms with connectors and they absorbed the attack.

"What the …?" Kakashi said as he looked at Ben's arms.

"So this is how my power work." Ben said, his eyes showing the hourglass symbols. "Let's try something else."

Bens Arms returner to normal; but his legs became like that of Fasttrack. He then disappeared.

"Where'd ben go?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi couldn't see him. Maybe his aliens were really on apr with ninja, even far beyond. Then, he felt a punch from behind. Than another one from the left, than the right, and all around.

"How is this boy doing that? It's like a power to sort that he can't be seen." Danzo asked.

Kakashi couldn't find him, but he felt his punches. One after another, he was getting hit like there were many ninjas at once.

"Ok, let's stop this." Ben said, coming to stand in front. His legs returned to normal. "Now, Naruko taught me this from when we trained. I think it'll come to end this match."

'Is Ben doing what I think he's doing?' Naruko thought.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi asked.

"This." Ben said, holding his hand out. Than, as if doing something new, gathered green chakra into a ball, surprising the people in the stadium.

"The rasengan! But how?!" Anko asked.

"Ben is a natural, forming it without what I had to do." Naruko said. "But, I never thought he would use it against sensei."

Kakashi was stunned. Ben knew how to control the amount of chakra to be put in the rasengan, but never saw it be used so naturally.

"I'm impressed, Ben. Learning my sensei's technique and practicing it. How long did it take for you to master it?" Kakashi asked.

"Actually, it was surprisingly 3 or 4 hours." Ben said, shocking him and the others. "But, after learning the rule for it, it was easy."

"That's impossible! It took Minato years to master it, and he learned and mastered it in a span of a few hours." Homura said, shocked.

"Yes indeed. We are lucky to have him to be a ninja." Koharu said. Than decided to stop the fight. "Stop!"

Everyone looked at her as she stood up. "Ben Tennyson. You have proven yourself to be as worthy as anyone to be a ninja. That's why we are concluding this fight before it gets out of hand."

Ben stopped the rasengan and saw the two men stand up.

"For proving yourself to be what we see as a ninja of Konoha, we have decided to official allow you to be a ninja of this village." Danzo said. 'So that I can learn how to use that watch for myself.'

Everyone was stunned, but got over it and gave him cheers and applause. Hiruzen than walked towards the three.

"Ok, Ben. Now that they have agreed to let you become a ninja, I will personally give you your headband, as small Th and for your help in protecting this village from the machines."

"Alright!" Naruko said. Than everyone was leaving to congratulate him, but a sly saw this and **Shushined** away.

*in a new cave*

The sky arrived in front of Eon and Orochimaru.

"Lord Orochimaru. Master Eon. Tennyson has become a ninja." The sky said.

"Dammit! Now he's double the threat he was!" Eon yelled, punching a wall.

"Patience, Eon. He might be a ninja, but his secret will be let out soon." Orochimaru said.

Eon went to the lab to work on something. Orochimaru looked at the sky.

'Beware, Ben. You're time will come.' Orochimaru thought, smiling evilly at what to do with Ben.

 **Hey guys. So sorry for making this long, but I hope it's was worth it. Next chapter, Ben's secret will be found by the other villages. And, the next mission will be to Wave, so watch out.**

 **Mil out for now.**


End file.
